


Women in Uniforms

by almostafantasia



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostafantasia/pseuds/almostafantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Have I ever told you how hot you are in uniform?”</i><br/>“Oh really?”<br/>“Yes, but I bet you look hotter out of it.”
</p>
<p>Waverly is kind of a huge fan of Nicole’s police uniform. Until she realises how difficult it is to take off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women in Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the Wayhaught fandom and it's basically just smut. This started as one thing and got very out of hand...

“Have I ever told you how hot you are in uniform?”

Nicole has barely made it through the front door when she hears the words. Exhausted from a long day at the station (believe it or not, but eight hour shifts consisting almost entirely of filing paperwork are not why she joined the force), Nicole’s drive home was spent planning a nice, relaxing evening at home – a long soak in the bath, perhaps some Chinese takeout, followed by a movie night with her girlfriend before an early night.

Waverly, it seems, has other ideas. She leans against the wall just down the hallway, with her arms folded across her chest and a suggestive smile on her face, and it is almost as if she has been making plans of her own whilst waiting for Nicole to return home from work. But with the hungry glint in Waverly’s eyes that has all of her blood rushing south, Nicole finds herself forgetting about her own plans for a relaxed evening and is suddenly very, _very_ awake.

“Oh really?” she teases back, closing the front door behind her and striding towards her girlfriend without taking even so much as her jacket off.

Waverly pushes herself off the wall and meets Nicole halfway, one of her hands coming up to rest of Nicole’s shoulder.

“Yes,” she answers, then adding with a smirk, “but I bet you look hotter out of it.”

Nicole tries to act as cool and composed as possible (she’s supposed to be the veteran lady-lover in this relationship, for Christ’s sake!) but Waverly Earp has just admitted to thinking about her naked and she’s pretty sure that no matter how long they’ve been dating, hearing something like that is always going to give her a mini heart attack.

Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to shorten the height difference between them and close the gap between their faces to just a few inches, Waverly asks, “You going to let me find out?”

Waverly has barely got the last word out before Nicole’s lips are on hers, kissing her insistently and backing her roughly into the nearest wall. The abruptness of the action knocks the hat straight off Nicole’s head, but she finds herself not caring at all as Waverly hums into her mouth and pulls her even closer by her jacket.

Nicole wonders what she’s done to deserve such good fortune (perhaps some good karma is finally coming her way for all the crime she’s helped put a stop to) because when she first walked into Shorty’s to introduce herself to the pretty girl behind the bar all those months ago, never did she imagine that she would one day find herself attached at the lip to said pretty girl and pretty muche throbbing with desire.

But Waverly never fails to surprise her. Not on the day that they met, when Nicole first realised that the youngest Earp is more than just the pretty face the rest of town makes her out to be. Not on the day that Waverly marched straight into the station and launched herself at Nicole’s lips. And certainly not now, when she is pushed up onto her tiptoes, flipping them around to press Nicole’s back against the wall, as she asserts more authority than Nicole ever believed her capable of.

And Nicole isn’t going to lie, she really fucking likes it.

Don’t get her wrong, Nicole _loves_ to take charge in the bedroom. She’s more than used to it (back in college she always used to seem to attract the pillow princesses looking for a night or two of experimentation, and Nicole was more than willing to be the one to rock their worlds) and she _definitely_ likes the feeling of control she gets when a pretty girl is writhing beneath her, her pleasure entirely in Nicole’s hands. And so far in her relationship with Waverly, she’s almost always been in charge, teaching a nervous but eager Waverly exactly how great sex can be with another woman. She’s given Waverly more orgasms that she could care to count in the short time since they first became intimate, and even when the roles are reversed and it’s Waverly pleasing her, Nicole would say that she’s still the one in control nine time out of ten.

But oh _boy_ , on that one time out of ten that Waverly does take charge in the bedroom, it leaves Nicole so turned on that she can barely remember her own name.

Like now, for instance. Nicole is so aroused that she doesn’t think it’ll be long before she’s soaked through both her underwear and the tan uniform pants and is dripping onto the carpet.

“So you have a thing for women in uniforms, huh?” Nicole gasps, as Waverly’s mouth moves to her neck and sucks what is sure to emerge in the morning as a dark bruise onto the pale skin there.

“ _Woman_ in uniform,” Waverly corrects, her warm breath tickling the skin just below Nicole’s ear as she speaks. “Just you.”

Dropping her hands to Waverly’s ass and giving the cheeks a rough squeeze of encouragement through the denim of Waverly’s shorts, which earns her a sharp nip of the teeth against her neck, Nicole says, “I’m honoured.”

“Yeah? Well I have even more of a thing for you when you’re naked so let’s work on that, okay?”

Taking a couple of steps forward so that she is no longer pinned between Waverly and the wall, Nicole shrugs off her jacket and lets it fall onto the floor next to the discarded hat, and then quirks a single eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“How about we move this to the bedroom?”

Waverly is only too eager to comply, dragging Nicole down the hallway and through the door to the bedroom, closing it quickly behind them and then pinning Nicole against that too. When she kisses Nicole again it is hot and wet and _filthy_ , and Nicole loves it, and she loves Waverly and the way the smaller girl can make her feel hopelessly in love one second and painfully aroused the next.

Waverly’s hands drop to the waistband of Nicole’s uniform pants and the utility belt that stand in between Waverly and her goal, fumbling with it for a few unsuccessful seconds before she is forced to reluctantly pull her mouth away from Nicole’s to give the belt her full attention.

“I … hate … _belts_!”

Waverly punctuates each word with a frustrated tug of the buckle. Laughing at her girlfriend’s struggles, Nicole reaches down to help, unbuckling the belt with a practiced ease and lowering it to the ground carefully so as to not lose any of the equipment clipped to it.

“There’s another one?” Waverly sighs exasperatedly, when she sees that there is indeed another belt beneath the one that has just been removed, this one holding up Nicole’s pants.

Waverly’s tiny hands give another frustrated yank of the belt that stands between her and a half naked girlfriend, trying and failing to unhook the buckle.

“So eager to get me out of my pants, Miss Earp,” Nicole teases.

“I’m being cockblocked by your uniform. I don’t like it.”

As soon as Nicole undoes the second belt, Waverly’s hand are on hers, quickly popping open the button before tugging the pants down Nicole’s long legs, letting out an irritable huff as they get caught around the heavy police-issue boots that Nicole still wears. Nicole just laughs. Though Waverly’s eagerness to get her out of her uniform is a huge turn-on, she can’t help but find the entire situation rather funny; Waverly, who is always three steps ahead of everything in her head, has probably been planning this assault for most of the day, and it amuses Nicole that in all of her planning, she clearly failed to consider that Nicole’s uniform, despite its apparent aesthetical merits, might throw a few obstacles in the way of Waverly’s plans.

“Why don’t you concentrate on taking your own clothes off, baby?” suggests Nicole, taking a seat on the end of the bed and leaning down to unlace her boots.

Waverly’s forehead crumples into a frown, but she does reach down to the hem of her top, pulling it up and over her head in one swift movement. The toned body that she reveals, contoured abs and breasts covered just by a black lace bra, has Nicole distracted from her own task and almost drooling down her own chin.

“You like what you see?” Waverly asks shyly.

“You know I do,” Nicole answers truthfully.

She returns to undressing herself, realising that if she keeps on staring at her girlfriend, Waverly will be completely naked before Nicole has even managed to untie the lace on just one of her boots. She rids herself of her shoes quickly, kicking them haphazardly away and then untangling the pants from around her ankles, by which time Waverly has popped open the button on her shorts and let them drop down her legs. Nicole would usually take much more care with her uniform, and she realises vaguely that she’s going to have creases in her pants straight out of hell to deal with if she doesn’t hang them up neatly, but with Waverly climbing onto the bed behind her in just a skimpy set of matching lacy underwear that barely covers the essentials, Nicole realises that she also just doesn’t give a fuck about a bit of extra ironing right now.

Nicole lets out a sigh of pleasure as she feels Waverly’s body behind her and a soft pair of lips dance tauntingly across her neck.

“Waves…”

Waverly shushes her and reaches her arms around Nicole from behind, finding the buttons of her shirt and starting to pop them open one by one. Her hands freeze on the third button and her lips falter against Nicole’s neck.

“Wait, is that…?”

Waverly slides one hand into Nicole’s shirt through the now gaping neckline, as if she is going to grasp Nicole’s breast in her palm, only to find that there’s an unexpected barrier in the way that she hadn’t noticed before.

“Seriously? A bullet proof vest? I thought you were just at the station today.”

“Had to pop out for a bit just after lunch,” explains Nicole as she finishes what Waverly started and flicks open the last few buttons on the shirt, and then lets it fall down her arms and onto the floor at the foot of the bed. “There were reports of gunshots in the woods on the edge of town. It turned out to be just kids messing around with an old pistol they’d found but I had to be safe.”

“Please tell me there are no more unexpected layers to this uniform,” Waverly murmurs into Nicole’s ear as Nicole reaches up to the velcro straps on the vest and tears them open, letting the final piece of her uniform fall to the floor with the rest.

“Just my bra,” answer Nicole, adding with a little smirk, “though I think you know how to take that off.”

“You know it.”

Nicole can hear the grin in Waverly’s voice, then feels slender fingers trace a path up her spine and pop open the clasp of her bra with the dexterity of somebody who does know exactly what she’s doing. Waverly’s other hand wastes absolutely no time in travelling around to Nicole’s front, fingers brushing ever so briefly over a ticklish spot at the bottom of her ribs before moving upwards to one of her breasts. She grasps the round flesh in her palm and gives a single squeeze, then hones in on the sensitive areola, tugging the little bud between her thumb and forefinger at the exact same time that her teeth close around Nicole’s earlobe.

“ _God_ , Waverly, you’re ruining me.”

Waverly somehow manages to manoeuvre their positions so that Nicole is sitting slightly further back on the bed, and then climbs into Nicole’s lap at the same time as she takes off her own bra.

“Really?” Waverly asks, raising one eyebrow. “You ready for me to ruin you some more?”

She sends one hand south, toying with the elastic waistband of Nicole’s panties but doing nothing to actually remove the garment. The smile on her face tells Nicole that Waverly knows exactly what kind of mess she’s reducing Nicole to, and as incredible as it is to have an almost naked Waverly Earp straddling her lap, it’s infuriating to have her just smirking there instead of actually doing something productive.

“Waves, I swear to god…”

Waverly’s smile spreads across her face, then with an almost imperceptible wink, she gets off Nicole and takes a couple of steps back towards the bedroom door.

Shooting Nicole a sly smile, Waverly says, “I’ll be back, hang on a sec…” and then disappears out of the bedroom.

Nicole lets out a huff of frustration, the ache between her legs almost unbearable, even more so now that Waverly has worked her up so much and then just _left the room_. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down (seriously, Nicole reckons that Waverly would barely have to make contact with her clit before she’d be coming _hard_ ), Nicole reaches down to the elastic of her underwear and slides them down her legs herself in anticipation of Waverly’s hopefully imminent return.

“This is my favourite part of your uniform,” Waverly says as she emerges through the bedroom door, and Nicole lets out a gasp when she sees that in the short time that Waverly has been out of the room, her panties have come off too and she has placed Nicole’s Stetson on her head. Reaching up a hand to tip the brim of the hat ever so slightly, Waverly continues, “You always look so in control when you wear this hat, so _commanding._ ”

As Waverly prowls towards the bed, naked but for the borrowed hat, Nicole has to take several deep breaths to stop herself passing out from lack of oxygen.

When she regains some of her composure, and with Waverly now standing at the foot of the bed staring down at Nicole’s bare body with hunger in her eyes unlike anything that Nicole has seen in her girlfriend before, she tries to act cool and not like she’s completely at Waverly’s mercy.

“Impersonating an officer?” she rasps. “Why, Miss Earp, I believe that’s a punishable offence.”

Waverly climbs onto the bed again, crawling up the mattress until she is straddling Nicole again with a thigh on either side of Nicole’s hips. She leans forward, the ends of her long hair tickling Nicole’s chest as she does so, and presses a hot open mouthed kiss to Nicole’s neck.

Her hot breath sending a shiver of pleasure down Nicole’s spine, Waverly husks into Nicole’s ear, “So punish me then.”

Using the element of surprise to her advantage, and shocking herself a little in the process too, in a single move Nicole manages to flip their positions and swipe the hat from Waverly’s head, placing it in its rightful place upon her own head. Waverly lets out a squeak as she lands on her back on the mattress and Nicole smirks down triumphantly at her girlfriend, whose cheeks are flushed and her hair is splayed wildly across the pillow beneath her head.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to arrest you for being too damn sexy,” says Nicole, putting on her most authoritative voice as she shifts her position above Waverly so that she can manoeuvre one of her thighs in between Waverly’s, pressing it up into the damp crease between Waverly’s legs.

“I’m sorry, officer,” Waverly gasps, rocking her hips against Nicole’s thigh in a desperate search for friction. “I’ll behave myself, I promise.”

“God, I hope not,” Nicole growls.

Waverly sends on of her hands up Nicole’s side, skating over her ribcage and then cupping a breast in her hand. She kneads the warm flesh, the nipple stiffening against her palm, and Nicole lets out a needy whimper.

“Well, I can be very naughty when I want to be,” Waverly teases.

Throwing her head back, her eyes closed as she tries to concentrate on moving her thigh against Waverly’s wet centre, a feat which is much easier said than done with the way that Waverly is touching her, Nicole husks out, “Jesus, Waves, what are you doing to me?”

Waverly sends her other hand up one of Nicole’s thighs, squeezing her hip when she reaches it, and then dancing across Nicole abdomen until she reaches the neatly trimmed hair on Nicole’s pubic mound.

“That depends on what you want me to do to you.”

Waverly’s hand dips even further south, a single finger sliding between Nicole’s legs and through the wetness that she finds there. Nicole keens and arches her back as a fingertip brushes momentarily over her swollen clit, but the contact is gone as soon as it is there, eager fingers exploring around her entrance instead. Nicole knows that she must be drenched, and Waverly’s fingers between her legs must be covered in the evidence of her arousal.

Reluctantly - because as frustrating as Waverly’s barely-there teasing is, the pleasure that she induces each time her finger goes even anywhere near to Nicole’s clit is _incredible_ \- Nicole pulls Waverly’s hand out from where it has settled between Nicole’s legs and pins both hands to the mattress, rocking her knee into Waverly’s centre again.

“Miss Earp, I’m going to need you to keep your hands where I can see them,” she warns Waverly. Hearing Waverly’s whimper of delight and feeling the way that she cants her hips into Nicole’s muscled leg, she adds with a moment of unexpected boldness, “I have handcuffs somewhere, don’t make me use them.”

Nicole blushes at her own words, and she is grateful that Waverly seems too blissed out, her eyes closed as she takes her pleasure from the thigh between her legs, to notice the flush that takes over Nicole’s face and neck.

“Mmm, Officer Haught…” Waverly moans, sending a fresh wave of arousal to Nicole’s centre.

The way that this is playing out is taking Nicole by surprise. If somebody had told her sixteen year old self, just coming to terms with her own sexuality at around the same time that she decided for certain that she wanted to become a police officer, that a few years down the line she would be using part of her own uniform in a kind of almost roleplay with a beautiful and naked girl gasping on the bed beneath her, she would have straight out laughed in their face.

She does find herself worrying slightly, probably completely unnecessarily if the look of pure desire in Waverly’s lidded eyes is anything to go about, because she’s still very aware that Waverly is much newer to this than she is, and the last thing that Nicole wants is to push her into anything that she’s not ready for. They’ve never actually spoken about bringing this kind of thing into the bedroom – the sex typically blows Nicole’s mind without the need to ‘spice things up’ – but she can’t pretend that she’s not enjoying it.

She holds off a little though, partly because she’s scared that Waverly will think that they are taking this a step too far, and partly because she’s actually just a total sap who can’t go more than a few minute in Waverly’s presence before Nicole feels the need to remind Waverly how completely head-over-heels-in-love with her she is.

“I love you so much, Waverly.”

Waverly’s eyes open fully and she stares up at Nicole with so much adoration that Nicole’s heart does a little flip in her chest.

“I love you too, Nicole, but if you don’t _do_ something soon, then…”

Nicole swallows Waverly’s words with a kiss as she sends her hand south to continue the work that her thigh has been doing, dipping it into Waverly’s wetness and starting up rhythmic strokes of Waverly’s most sensitive area.

“Yes,” Waverly gasps between kisses, “ _more!_ ”

Done with the teasing – for now, at least – Nicole does as instructed and sends her fingers lower, teasing at Waverly’s entrance and then slipping a single digit to the second knuckle. Waverly lets out a cry of pleasure that only spurs Nicole on further, and she adds a second finger after a few thrusts of the first, setting a tempo that she knows will have Waverly climaxing in no time at all.

It registers briefly in Nicole’s mind that the hat has fallen off her head at some point between telling Waverly that she loves her and now, but she finds herself not really caring anymore. The façade is long gone - Nicole is no longer ‘Officer Haught’ and Waverly is just Waverly – and nothing matters other than Waverly’s rapidly approaching orgasm.

Except for perhaps the heat between Nicole’s own legs, which she had almost forgotten about in her quest to bring Waverly to the peak of pleasure, until Waverly’s leg jerks up and makes contact with Nicole’s wet centre, eliciting a gasp from Nicole as she finally gets a glimpse at the friction she so desperately needs.

Waverly stills, though Nicole’s fingers are still working in and out of her, and frowns up at Nicole, a question in her eyes. Anticipating what Waverly wants to ask, Nicole hushes her.

“Shh, baby, you can do me properly later. This is about you now.”

It doesn’t stop Nicole from grinding down on Waverly’s leg though, smearing the evidence of her own arousal on the toned thigh, and as she feels her own climax start to build deep within the pit of her belly, she knows that she’s probably only a few rotations of her hips from crying out and collapsing on top of Waverly.

With this thought in mind, she doubles her efforts, thrusting her fingers more roughly, but with no less care. She twists them inside Waverly, drawing out a long moan from her girlfriend, and then swipes her thumb across Waverly’s clit.

“Nicole, I … I’m so close!”

“I know, baby,” Nicole tells her, burying her face into Waverly’s neck as her fingers pick up the pace even more. Her hips continue to roll, Waverly’s thigh providing just the right amount of pressure, and she adds a soft, “And so am I. Come with me, Waves.”

It only takes two more thrusts of her fingers, two more gyrations of Nicole’s hips, and they’re falling over the edge together. Waverly’s back arches off the bed and she cries out into the bedroom, and Nicole follows barely half a second later, groaning her own orgasm into the hot skin of Waverly’s neck. They tumble together, joint tremors shaking both their bodies, and Nicole tries to do her best to remember not to crush Waverly beneath her as her climax tapers out and her body collapses on top of her girlfriend’s.

She feels hands wind their way into her hair, the braid that she wears for work already coming loose from their activities, and Waverly pulls Nicole’s mouth up to meet her own. It’s sloppy, nothing like Waverly’s usual kisses, which are always full of careful thought and a precise kind of affection, but this is one of Nicole’s favourite parts about sex with Waverly; the way that the self-proclaimed planner gets so blissed out that she loses herself completely.

“Wow, Waves,” Nicole breathes when they finally pull apart, and she rolls off Waverly onto her side, draping a lazy arm across Waverly’s sweaty abdomen.

“Wow, yourself,” Waverly responds, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “Have I ever told you how good you are at that?”

“You might have mentioned it once or twice,” Nicole teases.

“Well you are,” Waverly continues. As her hand slides down Nicole’s side, over the swell of her hips, and then moves across her hipbones to the apex between her thighs, she adds, “And now it’s my turn. I believe you mentioned something earlier about some handcuffs?”

The movement of Waverly’s hand and its final destination gently stroking at her most sensitive parts has Nicole forgetting that it’s been barely two minutes since she climaxed against the other girl’s thigh, as she realises that one orgasm is definitely not going to be enough tonight, and she is more than content to let Waverly put in the work for the next one.

“Later, baby,” she moans softly, rolling onto her back and using her hand to manoeuvre Waverly’s body on top of her own. “I need your mouth.”

And as Waverly slides down Nicole’s body, smirking as she places a trail of wet kisses down the lines of her abdomen, Nicole doesn’t think she’s ever been so grateful for her own uniform at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can also find me over on tumblr at [almostafantasia](http://almostafantasia.tumblr.com). I don't really follow many Wayhaught blogs yet so please feel free to come over and say hi to me there.


End file.
